


Gift

by AlessiaHeartilly



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaHeartilly/pseuds/AlessiaHeartilly
Summary: She guessed he was not used to the rituals of new lovers.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: FFVIII - Tender Love Care





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the event Squinoa’s day (February 11th) held by the Squinoa discord channel HART HEART and the FFVIII: Tender Love Care challenge held by your truly on Tumblr.  
>  ** _Prompt_** : the cliché list – the perfect gift  
>  ** _Disclaimer_** : I think you know I don’t own FFVIII by now

**GIFT**

Ragnarock was flying back to Balamb after another week of killing Lunar Cry’s monster in Esthar.

Laguna always insisted on having his son as the team leader, and Squall knew he couldn’t refuse. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see his father, from time to time. He just wished his father had better timing.

Selphie had been badgering him since the beginning of February, stating there was something he absolutely needed to remember because he should get a gift for Rinoa. He hadn’t really understood what she was talking about, but she had been very persistent. It also seemed it would be important for Rinoa and he didn’t want to screw up; he left Rinoa on her own much too often, just to humor his father’s and Cid’s wishes. He had guessed it could be a nice occasion to make it up to her but didn’t worry about it too much.

He was trying to catch on some sleep when Selphie not-too-gently tapped his shoulder.

“What?” he asked. He knew he was being rude, but he was just too tired.

“Irvine says we’ll get to Balamb in about three hours,” said, sitting next to him. “So, have you found your gift for Rinoa? You need to tell me what it is, so I can say if it’s good or not.”

Squall closed his eyes and shook his head. “I didn’t really have the time to even **_think_** about it,” he said. The little shrill Selphie emitted made him open his eyes. “ _What now_?”

“Valentine is today!” she said. She briefly checked her watch. “You won’t be able to buy her anything! You’re just too stubborn to listen. I told you time and again you should be ready!”

“Sorry, I was trying to rid Esthar of Elnoyles,” he deadpanned.

Selphie shook her head. “This is the first Valentine’s Day you and Rinoa will spend as a couple.”

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose. Sure, he didn’t want to screw up, but… He was tired, he needed a shower, and here she was badgering him again. “I don’t… listen, I’ll make it up to her. She knows I’ve been on a mission.” An exhausting one, at that. “She’s patient and understanding. I’m sure we’ll work it out.”

“You can’t always count on her being patient, Squall.”

Selphie’s serious tone somewhat alarmed him. “What do you mean?” When she didn’t answer, he added, “did she tell you something?”

“No, but I can read between the lines.” She sighed, and she looked like she was trying to find the right words. “She knows you’ve been busy. Both Laguna and Cid demand a lot of your time. She understands that. She just wishes you could be like a real couple when you’re in Balamb. See each other more often. Have a nice date without being interrupted by work. When was the last time you asked her out on a date, Squall?”

Squall tried to remember, but the answer to that question shocked him.

“Listen, she’s happy with you. She really is. She just needs to feel appreciated, too.”

“I **_do_** appreciate her,” said Squall.

“Of course you do! I know and she knows, too. Just… prove it to her from time to time, ok? That’s why I’ve been badgering you. Valentine’s Day is a holiday when couples and people in love express affection for each other. Just remember that, ok?”

Squall nodded. “Yeah. Thanks, Selphie. I’ll… think of something.”

Selphie grinned and left the room, with a playful salute to her Commander.

Three hours. Better come up with something.

* * *

Rinoa had waited long enough. She had heard the Esthar team’s estimated arrival was around 8 pm, and she had decided to wait for Squall at his office. She was sure he would be headed there at his arrival; he usually liked to get the report part over with as soon as possible and move on.

But it was already almost nine, and she still had to catch dinner. She sighed, going back to the elevator. So much for Valentine’s Day.

She shook her head, she was being silly. He probably was just tired and went straight to bed. She knew how clearing out Esthar’s monsters could be… and Squall was not the kind of guy who cared enough about Valentine’s Day. She should have known better. Still, she had hoped to at least be able to give him her gift.

Sighing, she retrieved Angelo from the spot she usually occupied in the Quad during the day and went back to her room on the staff’s wing. She passed by a few couples that were heading out to celebrate the day and others that were calling it an early night and retiring together. She was happy for them, she thought with a smile. These were the persons that battled against Galbadia Garden and suffered losses of friends and lovers. They deserved to be happy.

Still, she wished she were in their shoes, heading out with her Squall for a nice dinner in town… or retiring early to finally spend the night together.

Well, no use dwelling on it.

When she opened the door to her room, Angelo bolted inside, barking excitedly. “What’s up, girl?” She entered, turning immediately to close and lock the door.

“Hi.”

Rinoa froze. Could it be-? “Squall?” she asked, uncertain, watching as he stopped scratching Angelo’s ear to greet her.

He gave her a small smile, scratching his neck. “Yeah. Sorry if I came in, I just – whoof!” He was abruptly interrupted when she flung herself into his arms and he closed them around her, inhaling the scent of her hair. “Happy Valentine,” he whispered in her ear. “I’m sorry I don’t have a gift for you… I didn’t really-“

“It’s ok, I’m just happy you are here.” She lifted her head to look into his eyes. “I missed you.”

Another small smile. “I missed you too.” He gently moved a lock of her hair from her face. “What’s that?” he asked, feeling a small packet against his back.

“Oh, this.” She blushed, in a way that he found endearing and intriguing at the same time. “It’s just something I saw in a shop in Balamb and I thought you might like it. Here.”

She handed him the packet and watched him open it, without releasing her from his embrace. It was strange, being against his chest while he opened her gift, but it somehow felt right.

Squall opened the velvet box and found a silver letter-opener in it. Its hilt reminded him of the shape of ancient swords, and Rinoa had the blade engraved with Griever. It looked almost antique. He gently touched the lion’s head, feeling its texture against his finger. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Rinoa giggled. “Now you won’t risk damaging your mail when you try to open the envelope.”

“It happened just once,” he countered.

“Yeah, and it was totally a coincidence it was a letter by your father,” she said, laughing.

“Exactly.” Squall smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips, gently touching her forehead with his. The beauty of her gift made him feel even more guilty. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Rinoa. I’ve not been a good boyfriend to you.”

She shrugged. “Don’t say that. You’re not used to this. It’s ok, I understand.”

“But I don’t want you to understand.” He sighed again, taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers. “I want you to be happy. I give in to Laguna and Cid’s wishes way too easily and I’m sorry for that. I even almost missed Valentine’s.”

“Squall, I-I didn't really expect you to remember. I frankly thought you didn't even know it existed.”

“I didn't.” Squall smirked, kissing her gently on her lips. “Selphie kept talking about this for the entire mission. I half-listened – and I know, I have to listen more carefully,” he added, seeing she wanted to interrupt him. “I promise I will. I just didn’t get it was today… honestly, I don’t even have a gift. We barely managed to stop into town to buy something for dinner. Selphie helped me choose. I hope you can forgive me.”

Rinoa smiled, kissing him. “You’ve got nothing to be forgiven for. I’m just glad we can be together.” They hugged again, and Rinoa sighed happily, feeling his hand caressing her hair. “So, what did you bought for dinner?”

Squall released her and rummaged through a paper bag he had placed on the coffee table. “Selphie mentioned you like salmon. I guess I could cook it for you. She also said we should eat chocolate… I found only this box to make a cake. I hope it’s ok,” he finished, scratching his head in a gesture that made him look so much like his father.

Rinoa giggled. “Of course. I can start the cake and then I can go dress up a little. What do you think?”

Squall shrugged. “It’s fine, but you don’t need to dress up for me.”

“It’s a special occasion. I want to be pretty,” she countered, with her hands behind her back.

“You already are,” he whispered, coming near to her and caressing her cheek.

She smiled, turning to kiss his hand, and then pushed him into her little kitchen. “Come on now, I’m starving!”

Cooking together was something unexpected for Squall. It became an almost intimate moment, and he didn’t think that a task so mundane could become so… familiar. He found himself talking and laughing with her, and he felt at ease, even when she tried to feed him the cake batter so he could taste it. He moved without thinking, and only when he realized he had her pressed against the kitchen counter to kiss her he thought maybe he was going too fast.

She didn’t seem to mind though. She just smiled, gently pushed him away, and disappeared into her bedroom to change her clothes.

When she came back, wearing the cream dress he knew very well, he almost sighed. She laughed, twirling into her little kitchen. “Aren’t you cold in that?” he asked, shaking his head with a smile.

“Worth it,” she replied, intertwining their fingers. She noticed he had taken off his gloves, and rewarded him with a small kiss. “How much longer for dinner? I’m _really_ starving.”

Dinner was as intimate and familiar as cooking together had been. Squall had thought it would be awkward, but he felt at ease, accepted for the person he was, with all his faults and shortcomings. She was happy he was there with her, and she tried to make that clear. Slowly, he began to believe he had worried too much during his journey back to Balamb. He still wanted to make it up to her and give her the true Valentine’s Day she deserved for putting up with him, but he wasn’t worried anymore about having upset her without realizing it.

“We can go to Balamb Town tomorrow,” he said, as they finished eating the cake, which was surprisingly good for a dessert made from a box. “I still want to buy you a gift.”

Rinoa giggled, jokingly rolling her eyes. “There’s no need to. But…”

He looked at her, waiting for her to finish the sentence. “But what?”

“But maybe _there is_ something you can do if you really want to make it up to me.”

“Sure. What is it?”

She covered her mouth with her hand, blushing slightly, and she giggled. “Dance with me.”

“Rinoa, that’s… there’s no music…” he replied, a little taken aback.

“I guess you’ll only dance with someone you like then?” Her eyes sparkled with amusement, and her smile grew wider when he chuckled.

“Still, no music.”

She shook her head, knowingly, then got up to reach her little stereo and turn it on. She shuffled a few songs until she found a slow version of her mother’s song. She then turned to Squall and extended her hand to him. “Now there’s music!”

“Did I mention I can’t dance?” he joked, standing up nonetheless and taking her hand in his.

“You’ll be fine,” she said, delicately placing her free hand on his chest. She sighed when she felt his hand on the small of her back.

“Well, at least we can’t crash into other couples,” he countered, pulling her a little closer.

“Mh-mh,” she answered. “This is nice, isn’t it?”

It was. Her body was warm and soft against his hand, her flowery perfume almost heady. He pressed her even closer against his chest, spreading his fingers on her back, smiling when he heard her humming softly to the music. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, as they swayed slightly. There was no space to waltz in her room, but the slow song she had chosen was perfect.

The spell was broken when Garden’s bell loudly announced that curfew was starting in ten minutes. Squall opened his eyes and sighed. He didn’t want to go back to his room.

He really didn’t.

“It’s curfew already?” she said, without moving from his arms.

“So it seems,” he said. He stopped dancing and tightened his grip on her, as if afraid she was going to disappear. “I… I really don’t want to go back though.”

She looked at him, eyes wide. He suddenly felt like he had said too much, too soon, and he was thinking about what he could say to rectify that when she whispered, “I don’t want you to go back, too.”

* * *

Rinoa woke up to the sound of a downpour outside her window. She cracked an eye open to peer at her alarm clock; it was just half-past five. Closing her eyes, she sighed, turning and reaching out with her hand to touch Squall’s body.

He wasn’t there, though.

She sighed, opening her eyes again. His clothes were not here either; he had probably already left. She guessed he had that report about Esthar to write, and tried to convince herself it was ok… but she really wished he would her stayed with her the morning after their first night together.

She guessed he was not used to the rituals of new lovers.

She turned to lie on her belly and breathe in the scent he had left of her pillow. She didn’t know anything about the rituals of new lovers, either. Maybe every couple had its little ritual, and to be fair Squall had been a very passionate, sweet, and attentive lover. So what if he was also a morning person? They would have their ritual at lunch.

She grimaced, feeling a little sore. Yeah, maybe she should ask Selphie how to deal with that…

She was falling asleep again when she heard her door being opened, and Squall’s voice shushing Angelo. She sat up, holding the covers against her chest, as he entered the bedroom. He stopped as he saw she was awake. “I’m sorry,” he said, scratching his neck. “I made too much noise, didn’t I?”

She shook her head. “The rain woke me up. Where have you been?”

“Angelo scratched my arm. She wanted to go out… I figured it was just a few minutes. I managed to get her back inside only when it started raining… at that point, I guessed you had noticed I went out, so I went to the office to send a few emails and then to the Cafeteria to buy breakfast.” He raised a paper bag.

Rinoa grinned and lied back down patting the space next to her.

“What are you smiling about?” asked Squall, setting the Cafeteria bag on her nightstand and taking off his boots to get into bed.

She waited until he was back under the covers and pressed her naked body against him. “Just you taking care of my dog and buying me breakfast.”

“You’re not telling me everything,” he said, running his hand up and down her back.

“True.”

“Then tell me please?”

She propped up on her elbow to look him in the eye. “The office, Squall? Emails at five in the morning?”

He shrugged with a small smile. “I wanted to be sure they saw them first thing when they got to the office. Your birthday depends on them, you know.”

“I-I don’t understand…”

Squall chuckled and turned to lay on his side and hug her. He moved a lock of her hair from her face. “I wrote to Cid and Laguna. I asked Cid for a two weeks vacation starting next week. Then I wrote to Laguna to tell him I won’t be able to lead every single team we’re sending to Esthar. If he wants, we can visit from time to time, maybe once a month or something like that.”

“We?” she asked, with a radiant smile.

“Yeah. I want to spend more time with you. I was serious last night when I said I haven’t been a very good boyfriend… I want to do better. I promise that from now on I’ll take you out for dinner at least once a week. And we can go wherever you want for your birthday. And later we can go to Balamb and buy whatever you want as Valentine’s gift.”

“It’s ok,” she said, grinning, giddy with happiness, ignoring her soreness to press her body against his. “I already have my perfect gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I apologize for mistakes. English is my second language, so if you spot something that’s not right feel free to point it out and I’ll correct it. Hope you liked it!


End file.
